


I told you so

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sylvix Secret Santa, Sylvixsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: «Sylvain».«Don't say that…» he pleaded with a nasal and a little hoarse voice.«I told you so».
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatalgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalgods/gifts).



> **Words:** 2065  
>  **Prompt:** sickfic. you chose who gets sick and who takes care of the other person. bonus if somehow... by the end... theyre both sick. ;w;  
>  **Notes:** This is my first Secret Santa and also my first English fic in a while. I hope you enjoy it Angie!

Felix sat down heavily in the chair beside Sylvain's bed, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest.

His face was grim, almost indecipherable, but Sylvain only needed one glance to see what was going on in his companion's head. Although, honestly, it wasn't so difficult to understand.

However, he couldn't avoid looking at him immediately as if he were a kicked puppy, hiding half of his face behind the covers, hoping to pity him. It was useless, and he was aware of it, but a man had to try.

«Sylvain».

«Don't say that…» he pleaded with a nasal and a little hoarse voice.

_ «I told you so». _

It hurt to hear those four little words, because in the end they were  _ real _ . Felix had actually warned him about the arrival of a storm, but Sylvain had wanted to do his own thing, and going to have fun in the village.

_ «You're exaggerating!» _ he had defended himself not even a few hours before,  _ «The sky is so clear!» _

The fact is that, while he was returning to the Monastery in the late afternoon, he had been hit by strong winds and rainwater, and it was useless to look for a shelter - only trees and shrubs, nothing that could help him against the storm.

Wet like a river - because saying  _ 'like a drowned rat'  _ was an understatement - he had no choice but to continue on his way as quickly as possible towards the Garreg Mach, feeling in part already ready to hear Felix pronounce those words.

It was his fault and now he had to pay the consequences, with a cold that had forced him to bed and away from his classmates, who risked being infected -  _ by his stupidity _ , would have added Felix, and Sylvain once again couldn't blame him.

Obviously his companion had ignored Professor Manuela's warnings and had also presented himself in his room, with a steaming bowl in one hand and a tub of water in the other.

«Next time you better listen to me» added Felix, «because if it happens again I won't be here to bring you a soup and a wet cloth».

Sylvain coughed a little, feeling his throat burn with exertion.

«I know...» he piped, «I'm really sorry, okay?»

Felix snorted, and Sylvain gave him a very small smile that almost became a triumphant one when the other, turned towards the bedside table and began to fumble with a piece of cloth, carefully folding it at first and then dipping it in water.

«You are an idiot who will never learn» commented Felix, perhaps more to himself than to Sylvain.

«I know this too» he admitted, then giving voice, with a murmur, to what actually pressed him in that situation: «and I don't want to... send you away, but I wouldn't want to make you sick. You understand me, Fe?».

He was sincere in his concern, and it was for at least two reasons.

The first concerned the sense of guilt, because knowing that he himself was causing some discomfort to Felix terrified him. And the second… Felix was in fact a very terrible sick person.

He became even more prickly than usual, unable to listen to even the smallest tips. It wasn't easy to bear, and the only positive thing seemed to be his complete inability to refuse physical contact.

And Sylvain, in spite of himself, couldn't help but be close to him even in those situations since, more often than not, the other found himself bedridden precisely because of him.

In fact Sylvain had lost count of all those times that they had stayed too long in the snow, or had taken an out-of-season bath at the river, or lost themselves in the woods... and almost always it was Sylvain who dragged Felix into those  _ adventures _ .

«I don't get sick» cut short Felix, shredding the piece of cloth and then pressing it on Sylvain's forehead, making him emit a sound of relief, «because only idiots can get sick like you did».

He wanted to fight back and remind him of at least two or three episodes in part similar to that, but he preferred to keep his mouth shut. Because, after all, he liked receiving these attentions and while he knew that Felix could be unbearable with a few lines of fever, Sylvain also knew that he would somehow manage to handle it. As he had always done.

In fact, he even accepted the soup - which had a very bad taste, perhaps also because of the plugged nose - and even refused to comment on the fact that Felix was feeding him. In another situation he would surely have said something like:  _ «Awww, Fe~ you are so cute while you spoon me~» _ , but he didn't want to risk finding the bowl of boiling soup spilled on his head - or worse, on the horse of his pants, because Felix claimed that his brain sometimes resided right there.

So he let himself be pampered, enjoying these attentions that would surely have been missing from the next day.

And as he had predicted, he had only one look on his companion's face to know that he was right. Sylvain immediately saw Felix slightly red eyes and his cracked nose. In addition, his expression was anything but relaxed, instead he seemed ready to kill.

«Are you sick?» asked Sylvain, still in a nasal tone, though he already knew both the answer he would receive and the one Felix would have hidden.

« Of course not» he had stiffened, his voice slightly rocky.

«I'm sorry, Fe… » started Sylvain.

«I'm okay» repeated Felix stubbornly. 

«… but  _ I told you so» _ concluded Sylvain, but without finding a real hint of victory, only the usual sense of guilt.

Felix snorted and Sylvain raised the blankets slightly.

«So… if I invite you to bed we don't run any risk, do we? We are both sick» he proposed, receiving a glance from the other.

He had failed to do without it. Sylvain knew very well that he would never be able to keep himself from making that proposal to Felix... because, on the other hand, he did it every time and it was the best way to appease Felix's temper.

«You are insatiable even in these conditions» his companion resumed, throwing off his boots, showing his affirmative response to the proposal.

Sylvain smiled a little, feeling his lips crack at the slight movement - he made a mental note to get a lip balm.

«I'm assuming my faults» he retorted.

«No one believes you» replied Felix, leaving the vest in the chair to go and sit slowly on the bed, then finish, drawn by Sylvain's arms, under the warm, soft blankets.

Felix snorted again but, as was to be expected, he didn't escape the search for physical contact, but relaxed a little while maintaining an annoyed expression on his face.

«You're an idiot. An helpless, insatiable idiot» muttered Felix, punching him in the side, fortunately without putting too much strength into it. 

Sylvain let out a low groan. And then he daring to give him a small kiss on his warm forehead - he definitely had a fever.

«Yeah, but I'm your idiot» he replied with a grin.

_ «Unfortunately» _ .

Sylvain allowed himself a low laugh, followed by a cough and by Felix who sniffed.

«I'm sure you'll be better tomorrow» he whispered, closing his eyes.

Felix clung to him grunting and resting his head on his shoulder, finding a more comfortable position to try to sleep in turn.

«It's better for you to be like that, because my bones are starting to hurt and I hate it when that happens».

  
  
  


When Dimitri slowly opened the door to Sylvain's room to peek inside, he was already certain that he would find Felix there.

It wasn't entirely taken for granted, but knowing both of his companions it seemed almost obvious the idea of finding them together.

Not that he was looking for Felix for some important reason, but he couldn't help but notice during the last lesson how his friend's head dangled a little and also how all this was followed several times by the annoying and embarrassing noise made by a nose when it was blown.

It was obvious that he wasn't at his best and given the time he had spent with Sylvain - bedridden due to a cold -, the answer to that situation was more than obvious.

In any case, even at the risk of getting the usual insults from Felix, he had found the strength to go and discover his conditions and then act accordingly. 

Felix, on the other hand, could call him  _ 'boar' _ or with other not so gentle epithets, but he was still one of his best friends, and Dimitri couldn't help worrying about both Felix and Sylvain.

Obviously he didn't expect to see the chair next to Sylvain's empty bed, nor to see the two boys lying together under the covers.

Well, he could actually expect it, but seeing it with his own eyes was a different story.

In fact he feel his face go up in flames at the sight of that scene. It was so…  _ intimate? _

Maybe it wasn't the right definition, but Dimitri didn't know how else to describe that tender embrace that seemed to go against the bad and reserved temper of Felix.

«Aww~ they're so cute~»

A low and familiar voice, tremendously close, made him wince and all he had to do was to look down to see Claude kneeling below him, in order to peek inside the room.

«C-Claude» he croaked trying to not raise his voice too much. Dimitri stepped back to put some distance between himself and the Golden Deer leader.

The other boy raised with his usual mischievous smile on his lips, then he carefully closed the door.

«Hey!»

Claude greeted him quietly, as if he hadn't just caught him spying inside Sylvain's room.

«It's not...»

«It's not what it looks like?» Claude interrupted him, «Why? What should it look like? They are sleeping in each other's arms and they are adorable~... well, maybe lethal if they find out what I just said, but still cute».

«I don't mean this…» retorted Dimitri. He often didn't know how to handle Claude.

«Ohh~... maybe the fact that you were spying on them?» Dimitri felt his face burn again, «Well, I spied on them too. We're even, aren't we?»

Dimitri stared at him as if looking for any shadow of a scam but Claude looked innocent… and he wasn't sure it was entirely positive.  _ Innocent _ was certainly the last definition he would use to describe Claude.

«Yes…? We are… good, right?» he dared to ask.

The other boy nodded without ceasing to smile and Dimitri really hoped that it was really all right and to not fall victim of one of Claude's intrigues.

«Alright… then I believe I will take my leave» he announced with a slight bow to greet the other boy and then take his way to the exit of the dorms.

«Ah Dimitri!» Claude's voice, however, stopped him not even a few steps later, «Is sleeping together, when you have a cold, a custom of Faerghus?»

Dimitri's ears turned red with embarrassment. He was convinced, without a shadow of a doubt, that Claude knew the true nature of the relationship between Felix and Sylvain - it was the worst kept secret of the entire Garreg Mach -, and also he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know where Claude wanted to go with his question. No one could really understand what went on in the Golden Deer leader's mind.

«Claude» he began, ready to reason with him, or at least try to do it.

«Because next time, I'd like to take advantage of this custom~» the other chirped in response, then added a quick: «I mean, if I should get sick...  _ or not~ _ »

Claude winked at him and then greeted him with a wave of his hand before entering his room, leaving Dimitri alone in the corridor. It took a few moments before he understood the exact intentions of the other boy. And with his face still burning for those implications, that were anything but unwanted, he quickly turned away from the dormitories.

Perhaps one day he would have to thank Felix and Sylvain.


End file.
